Super CrossOver: Heart Saga
by aominecchi0831
Summary: This cross-over story is still not complete. Expect Oz B. in the finished Cahpter 1 of the heatrs saga and Ryuu Tsuji in Chapter 4.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

The Earth in which we live is normal for all humanity. But some humans still believe that there's another world—aside from the universe we lay, there is another dimension.

"Master Renji, we need to find the Hearts before your brother does."

18-year-old Renji Nakatsukasa was resting by the great rectangular swimming pool of his magnificent mansion in Monaco. He just came out of the water after a long swim, and his manservant Sebastian handed him a towel.

"When shall you go back to Japan, young master?" The old man asked Renji, who covered his red hair with the towel.

"I'll leave the next day." Renji replied, and then he sat on a chair.

"The last place that was mentioned in my mother's diary was the city of Osaka."

"You should remember, young master, that the Hearts are special magic seals that are only found inside a human."

"I know, Sebastian." The young man looked up at him.

"Will you please get me a glass of ice tea?"

"As you wish, young master." Sebastian left.

'Hearts.' Renji thought.

'The most powerful treasure…'

A Monegasque maidservant suddenly came, holding a phone.

"Master Renji." She said. "You have a call from Lady Yugaka."

"Eh?" Renji took the phone to answer the call.

"Hello?"

At a lovely castle-like mansion in England…

"You're going to study at Japan, Renji-kun?" A girl with short brown hair and brown eyes spoke to Renji through the other line. She was sitting on a couch with a thick black book on her lap.

"how did you know about it, Yugaka-chan?" Renji asked.

"I haven't told anyone about my return to Japan yet."

The girl, Yugaka, smiled. She then flipped the pages of her book.

"You know why." She said.

"We're special, remember?"

Renji smiled. "Maybe." He said.

"You've got doubts about our family, Renji-kun?"

"I don't know." Renji stood up and went into the sitting room of the mansion. Another maidservant handed him a bathrobe, and he wore it.

"Well…" Yugaka closed her book.

"If you have doubts, then Osamu shall get all the Hearts and go to the dimension of Arcana to claim what legends say the greatest treasure of all. And then you lose."

"I will not let that happen."

"Good. See you at Nakatsukasa Gakuen."

"Bye."

"Au re voir." Yugaka put the phone down.

Renji put the phone down and then he sighed. Sebastian suddenly came, carrying a glass of ice tea on a tray.

"Here's your drink, young master." He said to him.

"Thank you." Renji replied.

"Are you alright, young master?"

"Yes… Thank you."

"It's my job, young master. To take care of you since you were a kid."

Renji smiled.

"Would you like to come with me to Osaka?" He asked Sebastian.

"Yumeno, next week shall be the start of classes."

Best friends Yumeno Okuzaki and Hikaru Kyouko were Japanese high school students. They both live in Osaka and study at Nakatsukasa Gakuen.

The two girls were in a coffee shop one afternoon. They sat around a table by the window.

"We're turning juniors now." said Hikaru.

Hikaru is a cheerful girl with long purplish hair and lovely blue eyes. She was a sweet girl with a good sense of humor.

"What do you think? Will you have your first date this year?" Hikaru asked her friend.

"What?" Yumeno got surprised.

Yumeno on the other hand, is a witty girl with long green hair and golden eyes. Her hair was usually tied in pigtails.

"What are you talking about?" Yumeno said.

"I'm just kidding." Hikaru smiled.

"But you know… this school year seems to be interesting."

"How come?"

"I don't know…"

A waitress came to get their orders.

"May I take your order, ma'am?" She asked them.

"A cup of coffee for me, " said Yumeno. "What about you, Hikaru-chan?"

"A parfait please." Hikaru told the waitress.

The waitress left. Yumeno and Hikaru continued talking.

"Are you ready for school already?" Hikaru asked Yumeno.

"Well…" Yumeno thought for a while.

"Yes, I already prepared for my bag and uniform. I still want to shop, however."

"Why don't we go shopping then?" Hikaru said.

"It feels good to go to the mall until evening."

"Hmm… I don't know."

"It will be fun, come on." Hikaru took her pal's hand.

"Let's go out later."

"Alright." Yumeno replied.

After going into the coffee shop, the two ladies went into a mall. The sun was already setting.

"There are many pretty charms in a new shop here." Hikaru said.

"Let's go buy some!"

They went into a colorful but gloomy-looking shop with many pretty charms displayed at the window.

"Let's go in." Hikaru pulled Yumeno into the shop.

A petit Englishwoman was sitting on a chair before a round table, playing tarot cards. She has short blue hair and purplish eyes, and wore a black Victorian dress.

"Is she a cosplayer?" Yumeno asked Hikaru, who chuckled softly.

"Her name's Emily." She told her best friend.

"She's the shop owner, Yumeno."

"Oh."

The woman noticed the girls and smiled at them.

"I'm glad to finally see you." She told them.

Yumeno got confused.

"Pardon me, ma'am." She said. "But do we know each other?"

"You are Yumeno Okuzaki, while your friend's name is Hikaru Kyouko." The lady stood up.

"I am Emily Sullivan."

Yumeno stared at Hikaru, who stared back at her. They then turned to the mysterious woman Emily.

This is a fantasy/cross-over. This is not yet the full part of chapter 1. I will appreciate any reviews from you.


	2. Chapter 1 end part

"Do you need anything?" Emily asked.

"We want to buy some accessories." Yumeno answered.

"Accessories?" Emily stood up, and then she took a purple jewelry box from a drawer.

"Did you mention our names to her?" Yumeno whispered to Hikaru, who shook her head.

"Come over here, you two." Emily said as she opened the box.

Inside the box were two lovely necklaces made of silver or platinum, and titanium. Both also have cross-like pendants, each with a gem, one pink while the other one's blue.

"These are beautiful." Yumeno touched the necklaces.

"I give these to the last two girls to enter my shop today." Emily said. "For free."

"You're not kidding?" Yumeno asked. The lady just smiled at her in reply.

"Try them on." She told them.

Yumeno wore the necklace with the blue gem, while Hikaru wore the necklace with the pink gem.

"the gems seem to twinkle when worn." Yumeno said.

"Right." Hikaru agreed.

"It is believed that the gems of those necklaces only twinkle when their owner have Hearts." Emily spoke.

"We do have hearts." Hikaru replied.

"Everyone has a hearts, anyway."

Emily smiled at them again.

"By the way, " She said. "I'm a fortune teller. Do you want me to foretell your future?"

"The future of our clan seems hopeless."

In an old warehouse at a hidden 2nd world dimension called Arcana, two young men were talking. The first young man was tall and handsome, has black hair and dark eyes. The other young man was less tall and was also a few years younger. He has blond hair, green eyes and an adorable face.

"Our clan, Oz?" The tall youth said.

"You seem to be forgetting something—we're not the same."

"Whether you are a descendant of Pandora or not, I still treat you like a part of my family." The blond boy replied.

"Besides, you spent much of your days here, right I this wild desert… if we're not same in any way, then you should've stayed behind the great walls of Pallas." He stared around the place, which contained some unfixed machines and the tools were scattered on the floor.

"I'm wondering, Stefan. Do you think the struggle of all to live will someday end?"

The tall youth, Stefan, dropped his gaze.

"Maybe." He said. "Anything can happen."

Oz smiled.

"Having doubts?" He asked.

"I know you had doubts too." Stefan patted his friend's head.

"But for now, you must help me fix the satellite dish, shorty."

Oz suddenly got annoyed.

"If you only aren't three years older…" He mumbled.

Oz followed Stefan to the roof of the warehouse. There was an unfixed satellite which seemed ancient but with microchips in its dish. Beside the satellite was a toolbox, but some of the tools were scattered all around.

"What are you going to fix?" Oz asked.

"We lacked signal recently." Stefan sat on his heels before the satellite and began to inspect it for some disconnections.

"I think I must reformat our computer after I repair this."

"How come?" Oz sat beside him.

"I'm going to upgrade." Stefan picked up a screwdriver.

"And that means we need to have a better program too."

"And where shall we get that?"

Stefan smiled at Oz.

"Wanna go to Titan's Lair?" he said.

"Hmm…" Emily murmured while she was holding a crystal ball.

Emily was foretelling the future of the girls. She sat on a chair while Yumeno and Hikaru sat opposite her.

"What is it?" Hikaru asked impatiently.

"What's going to happen to us?"

Emily suddenly made a serious look.

"After being united…" she said.

"A new world opens to you."

"What?" Yumeno was confused. " I don't get it!"

"So am I." Hikaru replied. She then turned to Emily. "What does that suppose to mean?"

Emily returned to her sweet look again.

"It's up to you to find out." She said.

Yumeno and Hikaru went home after going to Emily. They were already at the Subway.

"That prediction of Emily was mysterious." Yumeno said. Hikaru patted her pal's right shoulder and grinned.

"By the way…" Yumeno said. "How did you know Emily, Hikaru?"

"Emily?" Hikaru replied. "I only know her by her name. I haven't even talked to her before."

"You haven't? Then how did she know your name?"

Hikaru shrugged in reply.

"She foretells the future, right?" She told Yumeno.

"Maybe she found it out."

"But why isn't she specific in foretelling the future?"

"I don't know."

The train stopped and the door opened before the girls. They went into the train and rode back home.

This is the end of Chapter 1.


End file.
